People frequently browse web pages in search of items. The search can be quick, because the user types the name of the item into the search tool and the search tool returns a web page dedicated to the item. Other times, the user may not be sure which item they ultimately want and browse through multiple web pages in search for the unknown item. However, it may be difficult to help a user find their desired item, especially when the user's intent may be unknown even to the themselves.